Removing the need for F3 screen
There's a lot of useful information on the debug screen, and for me it's open like half the time. But I feel like this information can actually represented using more Minecraft-like features. For example, how clocks can display time. Just so that we're not staring at the debug screen all the time. Now I have already come up with a couple of ways to show this information in-game, but there's a couple of blanks. Can maybe people think of some ideas? Thanks. I think that, once these get implemented, wait one update to make people get used to it, and then make it so that the gamerule reducedDebugInfo is set to true by default for survival worlds (not creative ones). This way, you'll have to resort to using Minecrafty features, which I like better. But if there's too much criticism against such a change then don't do it. Anyway, on to the ideas. The x- and z-coordinate These are quite important coordinates, as they allow for, well, coordination, and remembering where things are. What if, if you shift+right-click or ctrl+right-click while holding a compass, it will point in that direction? That way, you'll easily find what you wanted to mark again. This should also work in the Nether and in the End. It could also be a feature for maps. If you shift+right-click or ctrl+right-click while holding a map, an X appears at the spot you were standing. But sometimes you can also use coordinates to give it to your friend so they can find your base or such. I think, for that purpose, maybe maps could just show your approximate x- and z-coordinates in the top left corner? I'm not sure. The y-coordinate This is arguably the most important piece of information on the debug screen, especially for mining, as different ores generate at different heights. In real life, they often use barometers or look at the horizon. That's not very useful in Minecraft. I think there should be some item, like an altitude meter, that will show how many blocks you are above or below sea level (Y=64). Both on the texture (vaguely), as on the tooltip (rounded down). But what this item would be I have no idea, but it shouldn't be too expensive as you want to know your altitude already early in the game. Chunk I think this one can actually stay in the debug screen. I see no way this could be useful for Survival, and maybe it is if you want to debug something. Facing Sun? And if you're underground, use a compass or map. Biome This is obvious if you're on the surface, but not so much if you're underground. And it might be useful to know which biome you're underneath, especially if it's an Extreme Hills biome. Maybe the colour of stone changes slightly in brightness under certain biomes? Or maybe caves would generate differently depending on the biome. (For example, ice spikes in cold biomes, mossy cobble in taigas, sandstone in deserts, stalactites in waters, etc.). Light Although you can see this already by looking at the brightness of the blocks, it is useful to know the exact value, for things like mob spawners/farms or such. Maybe a new Redstone component, like a blocklight detector? But if you don't want to use Redstone, maybe an item, that will show the light level as a percentage of the max (15)? I'm not sure. Local difficulty Is this information really important? To be honest, I only even noticed this text when I looked up all info shown on the debug screen... But can't you just look at the moon? I thought that's what the local difficulty depends on, but I'm not 100% sure. Info on the block you're looking at The text that's shown on the right side of the debug screen. I personally think all (important) differences in blocks should be visible on the texture or in a different way. Leaves should create fallingdust particles if they can decay or not, like floating sand or gravel. Hoppers should show on their texture whether or not it can let items through. And maybe even monster eggs, should have a slight difference in texture from normal stone. For example, a couple of darker pixels resembling an egg. At least do it in such a way that it's not immediately visible, but if you look closely, you might just tell the difference. Category:JochCool Category:Revision